Counterbalanced hinge assemblies that are used to rotatably support a decklid of a vehicle typically include at least one torque rod that extends between a pair of hinge boxes. A support member is rotatably attached to and supported by each of the hinge boxes, with the decklid attached to the support members for rotation therewith. One end of the torque rod is bent to define a wind-up end that engages one of the hinge boxes, and the other end of the torque rod is bent to define a looped end that engages one of the support members. Accordingly, the torque rod must extend across a width of the vehicle between the opposing hinge boxes. The torque rod is twisted during assembly and secured in a position relative to the hinge box to pre-load the torque rod. The pre-loaded torque rod acts as a spring to untwist, thereby applying a torque to the support member to assist in opening the decklid.
The shorter the effective length of the torque rod, the higher the stress is acting on the torque rod. Accordingly, reducing the effective length of the torque rod tends to lower the durability of the torque rod, whereas increasing the effective length of the torque rod tends to increase the durability of the torque rod. However, the effective length of the torque rod is limited by the cross vehicle width. As vehicles have gotten smaller over time, the cross width of the vehicles has also been reduced, thereby reducing the effective length of the torque rod. Additionally, packaging considerations require that the torque rod compete with other vehicular components, such as speakers, seat belt retractors, powered sun shades, etc., for space under the shelf within the trunk.